Alternate Reality Mr. Turner
Alternate Reality Mr. Turner is an alternate reality incarnation of Timmy's Dad. Although he is constantly smiling, he only does it to escape the harsh reality of his life and is quite worse than original Mr. Turner. History This tyrannical version of Mr. Turner was born through a seemingly insignificant wish by Timmy. The plot begins when Timmy Turner wishes for heat vision in order to breeze through his chores, but winds up melting his father's prized trophy. This results in him being grounded. Instead of simply wishing to go back in time to prevent himself from melting the trophy, he decides to go all the way back to the 1970s to keep him from winning the trophy in the first place. Thus, Cosmo and Wanda wish up a Time Scooter for him that allows him to travel through time. In the 1970s, Cosmo and Wanda were a young Bill Gates' godparents, and Timmy's Dad was training both to win the trophy and the young Mrs. Turner's love. To ensure his father loses the race, Timmy embarks his young father on a regimen designed to leave him a wreck before the race, such as feeding him a constant supply of junk food and telling scary stories to him to keep him up all night. His efforts succeed, as Mr. Turner does not win the trophy. However, Timmy then sees that the last place reward for this race (i.e. for his dad) was a scholarship to the Lil' Tyrant Dictator School. However, at this point, Timmy returns to the present day. Upon returning to the present, Timmy sees that Dimmsdale has been turned into a totalitarian dystopia, where everyone is constantly smiling. Cosmo and Wanda are also no longer his godparents, since he no longer exists in this alternate reality. He meets Chester and AJ, who do not recognize him, and try to apture him. He manages to escape, and makes his way to Mr. Turner's mansion. Upon arriving there, Mr. Turner shows Timmy around, showing pictures of him graduating dictator college, then taking over the world, "with smiles", then shows a pedestal where he would put a trophy, before breaking his overly happy persona for a quick breakdown before resuming his normal happy persona*. *NOTE: This scene when Mr. Turner freaks out over not having a trophy has become a well-known internet meme. This meme is used by several internet users to show that coveted objects, people, or result of an unrealized action would be placed on a pedestal if these would be present. When Timmy asks why he forces everyone to smile all the time, he says it to make sure that everyone is constantly happy as a way of not facing the reality of his life. When he revolts against this by saying that everyone cannot be happy all the time, "Dad" orders him captured by Chester, AJ, and several guards. However, the 70s version of Cosmo and Wanda, who traveled with Timmy to this alternate present, distract the captors by poofing up a lava lamp, leaving them entranced so that Timmy can escape. He uses his Time Scooter to once again return to the 1970s. Knowing that he has to make up for his error, Timmy tries to make sure his father can win the race. However, he decides to do this by posing as his dad and running the race for him. immediately after the race starts, Timmy realizes that he is incredibly unathletic, but remembers he still has heat vision. He uses this to melt the bottoms of all the other runner's shoes, stopping them and ensuring he wins the race. His mother declares his love for "Mr. Turner", where Timmy tells her where to meet his actual dad, thus ensuring history is changed to normal. Returning to the restored present, Timmy apologizes for melting his dad's trophy. His father accepts, giving Timmy the melted remains of the trophy. However, due to an offhand suggestion by present-day Cosmo. bill Gates called the Internet the "Timmy", and as such, Timmy's name in this reality is "Internet". This plot point is abandoned in the next episode, though. Gallery ARMT 1.jpg|"This is me graduating dictator college". ARMT 2.jpg|"And this is me taking over the world - with smiles!" ARMT 3.jpg|"And this is where I'd keep my trophy" ARMT 4.jpg|"IF I HAD ONE!" ARMT 5.jpg|"Sorry. Lost the happy". ARMT 6.jpg|"But the happy's back!" Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fairly OddParents Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Outright Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Brainwashers Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:God Wannabe Category:Egotist Category:Paternal Villains Category:Leader Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Fanatics Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Dark Messiah Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:In love villains Category:Parents Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Fascists Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:Propagandists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Abusers Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Destroyers Category:Psychopath Category:Affably Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Successful Villains Category:Delusional Category:Honorable Villains Category:Cartoon Villains